


【法英】養胖枕邊人計劃（上）

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 補檔。





	【法英】養胖枕邊人計劃（上）

＃國設，筆力復健中

＃幾乎是一天寫幾百個字湊起來的，雖然潤過但可能還是有點跳（？）

上

00

「我說啊…」法蘭西斯的鼻尖蹭了蹭對方的蝴蝶骨。「你是不是又瘦了？」

 

「什麼…」他剛經情事的戀人已經昏昏欲睡，隨口敷衍道。「可能吧…隨便啦…」

「怎麼可以隨便，你今年體檢又過瘦，再瘦下去要成骷髏了。」

「死不了啦…哈—啊…」

他的眼皮幾乎抬不起來，打呵欠的嘴也只張了半開，全身上下大概只有十分之一的細胞是醒的，為什麼旁邊這個人就是不讓他好好睡著呢？

「而且全是骨頭也不好抱——」

「那你就別抱…睡覺啦！煩人！」

「不是這個問題！你這樣椅子坐久了不會屁股痛嗎？…喂，你…」

幾秒等不到回答，他撐起上半身看向那張背對著自己的臉。果不其然，這傢伙已經落進夢鄉。法國人嘆了口氣，縮回被子裡，埋進對方的頸窩，心底默默地盤算了起來。

* * *

01

約莫是早上七點，獨自一人在床上醒來的亞瑟柯克蘭習以為常地和撐起的褲襠打了照面。作為一個身體狀況處於二十出頭已經一兩百年的存在，對於幾乎每天早晨都會發生的升旗早就已經無感了。就是得等它自己回歸原位挺麻煩的，還好他崛起乃至巔峰的時候還是十來歲的身體，沒有日後那麼頻繁，否則他一醒來就忙著東奔西走，哪有那麼多時間浪費在等待上。他這麼想著，倒回床榻上漫無目的地回憶過去的光榮時刻。

不見蹤影的傢伙想必是去做早餐了。如果這是在那間位於巴黎的公寓，香氣和細碎的聲音就會自門縫滲進來。法蘭西斯應當很喜歡這樣的氛圍，畢竟他就是嫌舊居太大、一個人住起來麻煩才會買下它。不過，他們現在正位處法蘭西斯還能當個貴族時在海濱鄉間建起的小宅院——所幸它足夠小而能在過去的禍亂中免於遭害。

相對於其他的宅院可以說小，但也比一般家庭能自在生活的那種房子大，兩個人住起來，果然還是太過安靜了些，但也不至於空曠到無法忍受，否則那傢伙不會僅僅因為不想被打擾假期而選擇這裡。

「日安，亞蒂。」

開門進來的男人打斷了他的思緒。看起來他對於床上的人已經醒來這件事不怎麼意外，甚至可以說是預料之中。法蘭西斯掛著那迷人又惹人厭的微笑，端著一盤香氣逼人、顯然內夾培根的法式吐司和一杯早茶走近——除了簡練的黑色圍裙外一絲不掛。「哇噢，看來小亞瑟也很精神嘛。」

「…早。」亞瑟決定裝作沒聽見後半句，他坐直身子，看著法蘭西斯把托盤放在床頭櫃，決定接受這突如其來的寵溺。

英國人啜了幾口茶，抬眼就見對方討賞似的煩人微笑。他翻了翻白眼，依依不捨地把杯緣自唇瓣間挪開，然後收穫了一個預料中的吻——以及胯間出乎預料的碰觸。

他嚇了一跳，差點蹦起來，顧及到手裡的茶而沒有這麼做，取而代之的是猛地向後退開。「你幹嘛！」

「放鬆點嘛，我們可是在度假呢。」法國人心裡的打算厚顏無恥地明擺在臉上，半點遮掩也無。

度假。亞瑟咀嚼著這個說得理直氣壯、實際上卻半點說服力也沒有的理由。

說實在的，他倒也不是一定要拒絕，但以他們的年紀而言，這主意可真是糜爛極了。如果他們兩三百年前就進展到這樣的關係，而不是把精力拿來互毆的話，這事對當時的兩人肯定稀鬆平常，但現在？

噢，倒不是說自己和法蘭西斯現在有多清心寡慾——昨晚可精彩得很——只是年歲使得他們逐漸慣於在放縱與克制之間劃上時間的分界，就算在假期也不是那麼容易將這條界線自心頭抹去。

「你這是吹得什麼風？」他決定拖延一下時間，好讓自己的大腦重新安裝名為白日宣淫的程式以及相關的反應系統再作決定。不管做或不做，總不能讓自己繼續狀況外而讓鬍子掌控節奏吧。

「嗯…大概是你這副樣子太迷人了？」指尖的摩挲還在持續，但也沒有進一步的動作。

這渾蛋的慣用伎倆。亞瑟想，心裡又翻了好幾個白眼。總是試圖用動作表明把決定權交給對方，卻又不斷搔人癢處。

「迷人？」他挑眉提出質疑，接著又立刻改變心意。「噢不，算了，我想我應該不願意聽你說我到底哪裡迷人。」

「那可真可惜，我可以說個半天呢。」

「我還以為你是來給我送早餐的——你先給我停下。」他終於忍不住制止對方。在法蘭西斯微小但持續的撫觸下，他的下身完全沒有回歸原樣的跡象，甚至比法蘭西斯進來時還要更精神一點。「我還以為你是來給我送早餐的，沒想到你捨得就這樣把心血結晶丟一邊。」

「我是來給你送早餐的啊。」法蘭西斯眨眨眼，語氣十分真誠。「雖然在享用前插入了美妙的插曲，不過我想你事後肯定很需要它。」

噢，是啊，英國人完全可以想像到一早空腹就開始激烈運動的後果，激情褪去後肯定餓得能吞下一整隻雞。不過，「真是好主意，」他乾巴巴地說。「你不僅想折騰我，還要我吃放涼到油脂大概全都凝住的過時早餐。」

「噢，」法國人的表情故作訝異。「我還以為你肯定有法子就這樣讓它一直熱騰騰的呢。」

「說實在的，你今天到底吃錯什麼藥？就那麼想現在做？」

說自己不想試肯定是謊話，尤其是他的大腦認知也差不多調整完畢了，但法蘭西斯的執著總讓他覺得有那麼點不對勁，雖然不排除這只是他一貫的厚顏無恥的可能性，但不多問幾次亞瑟就安不下心來。

「小少爺，你可是半躺在被褥裡，全身上下就只有一件內褲，還是被撐起來的——嘿我只是實話實說！」法蘭西斯笑著格開了對方惱羞成怒的拳頭。「好吧，好吧，我不接著說了，但我可真想跟這時候的你來一發。」

「簡而言之，你是隻可悲的發情青蛙。」

「只對你，白嫩嫩的小龍蝦。」

亞瑟嗤笑一聲，把馬克杯放到一旁，按著托盤念了兩句。然後他轉過頭，朝他的青蛙挑了挑眉。「希望你別在吃掉我之前被海水弄死了，愚蠢的淡水生物。」

* * *

02

法蘭西斯不得不在心裡承認他確實是有些小計畫的。但那又怎麼樣，他也真的完全不需要有什麼計畫就有足夠的動機對亞瑟發出邀請。

今天早晨的亞瑟確實是迷人而魅惑的。他昨晚因為實在累了就懶得穿回睡衣褲，所以就像法蘭西斯剛才說的那樣，唯一的遮蔽反而因為繃緊的輪廓更讓人血脈賁張。何況他就這樣躺倒在床上，左膝屈著，兩腿正好微開著惹人遐想的角度。完全裸露在外的肌膚還沒有醒透，少了點血色，在晨曦之下有那麼點剔透的感覺，上面還星星點點地散布著昨晚留下的痕跡。

進門那一瞬間，法國人甚至得用點理智才能免於血液一股腦兒向下衝的窘境。明明亞瑟的裸體這幾十年內他早就看了無數次，而且說實話，那也不是他見過最勻稱、最好看的軀體。但是不知怎地，它就是有能力一次次挑起他的慾想和渴望，他甚至有幾度懷疑這是不是那些奇幻魔力的其中一種。

不過真正溺於情慾的時候，原由為何倒也是一點也不重要了。

他的五指這一回光明正大地探入布料與肉體間的縫隙，草草拂過挺立的柱身後往後方繞去，帶著點惡趣味地揉捏了幾下精實的臀瓣，並在對方將要張牙舞爪地抗議時，用閒置的那隻手掐過英國人的下巴不容分說地吻下。

那張尖利的嘴狠狠地啃了他的下唇，而他則藉機探入原本應該要花些心力的齒關。在挑逗那號稱有三枚的舌頭時，他總算放過了掐得得心應手的屁股，轉而向上滑，輕巧地在腰腹間來回遊走。

他們在一起的這幾十年來，亞瑟腰側和下腹的敏感點似乎有越來越多的跡象，而法蘭西斯樂得繼續助長這個趨勢，他就喜歡看他一點一點被撩撥起來的樣子。雖然不至於呻吟出聲，但越來越急的氣息可騙不了人，再說，一層疊一層的紅暈浮在臉上可好看了。

就像搔貓的耳後牠會軟綿綿地趴下打呼嚕一樣，他的小獅子在這樣針對要害的撫摸之下，本來坐得挺直的腰也一節一節軟了下去。法蘭西斯順勢傾身，不一會就使他完全陷在凌亂的棉被和床頭的枕上。

戀戀不捨地撤開纏綿到喘不過氣的吻，法國人半喘著把注意力轉移到還很清晰的紫紅痕跡，壞笑著以新的將舊的連接起來，試著構成像簽名般的一筆畫。自耳根經由脖子蜿蜒到鎖骨，喉結上面那個還格外清晰。算準了度假中的亞瑟沒有出外見人的必要，法蘭西斯在這方面可就一點顧忌也沒有了。

身下的人一開始還反射性地要推開他，幾乎都要把「現在可是夏天」嚷嚷出來了。不過，似乎在說出口前他就反應過來了，也就任他恣意妄為。那雙以前曾經拉滿弓、揮著劍、端起槍對著他的手轉而繞到他的身後，在他的背脊摸索著扯圍裙綁帶。被那些帶著涼意的薄繭掃過的汗毛全在酥麻感中豎了起來，法國人的眼角不自覺地微瞇，他對此很是受用。

* * *

03

他終於在自己把綁帶扯下來之前摸到了結並領略出解開它的訣竅，圍裙立刻滑落，一半蓋在他身上，另一半還鬆垮垮地掛在法蘭西斯頸項。在他身上摸得正歡的男人不得不暫停動作，直起身將這塊礙事的布料扔一邊去。

或許是因為動作被提前中斷，重新伏在他上方的法蘭西斯沒有繼續剛才的動作，甚至省略剩下的大半前戲，貼著背脊又一次摸進他的內褲裡，毫無預兆地往穴口探了一指。

「嘶——」與其說是試探，倒不如說是直接戳了進來，亞瑟被猝不及防的痛覺激得一震，差點反射性把對方踹開，忍不住罵出聲。「你他媽到底有多急！精蟲上腦了啊？」

「抱歉抱歉，」長髮男人趕緊撤了大半指節出來，安撫似地輕吻對方的胸膛，任髮尾垂在旁邊搔著。他在吻中帶著歉意喃喃著解釋。「我們幾個小時前才剛做過幾次，我以為留下的不會只是表面看得見的痕跡…我以為那兒還記得我的大小呢。」

「你把我當充氣娃娃？」英國人嗤笑出聲，不怎麼買帳。「連潤滑都沒拿，我可不是什麼記憶凝膠做的。」

「我很抱歉。」法蘭西斯語氣更認真了點，連忙將剛才還留在裡頭的最後一節也抽了出來，往床頭櫃撈過那瓶半滿的液體。「你裡面挺濕的，我想說從頭開始慢慢來的話——現在還痛嗎？」

「你真該自己試一次看看。」他咕噥道，抬起左臂橫遮著半張臉。「我看起來像怕痛的小孩子嗎？」

法國人輕笑著吻了吻他的心口，輕柔地和呼在他身上的吐息混在一塊，搔得亞瑟有點兒癢有點兒麻，有點像赤足踩在草地上那樣，分不輕笑出來的衝動是源自於那點搔癢，還是出自不可言喻的饜足。這個渾蛋總是知道該怎麼做才能最有效消減他的怒火——雖然更多時候他同樣善於最大程度地增幅它。

食指再次送進來時審慎了許多，由外而內一點一點拓進去，半點也不含糊。某方面來說，其實法蘭西斯也不算想錯，雖然不到他想像的那種程度，但整個過程確實是較平時順利許多，按部就班地來竟然比過往那些急躁的時候還快。不用多久，第二隻手指就能加進去了。

前列腺在第一根手指一圈圈按的時候就開始被挑逗，顯然，碰或不碰都在這個得心應手的男人計畫之中。至於前端，這傢伙擺明了就是他兩隻手一個撐地一個開拓，沒有第三隻手了。跪伏在他岔開雙腿間的胯下倒是熱衷於向下挺腰讓兩人的堅挺相互磨蹭，時不時就來一下。起初這點廝磨還可以稍稍緩解焦躁，但隨著時間過去，別說滅火，反而是火上加油了。

「…呼…噢…」亞瑟本來打著讓對方服務全程的算盤，結果還是忍不住自己伸手下去套弄，久待多時的碰觸實在太舒爽，他不自覺地長嘆出聲。

「小少爺，你可真小氣，」法蘭西斯輕咬身下人的乳尖，對隨之而來的顫動很是滿意。「哥哥我的不順便照顧一下嗎？」

手臂遮蓋下的眼眸瞇了瞇，他的唇角揚起一抹壞笑。「求我啊，蠢青蛙。」

「你確定不是待會你求我？」法國人輕笑。「現在沒抒解掉的慾望等等會在你裡頭補回來的，你想要我在裡面待那麼久我也沒意見喔。」

「嘖。」亞瑟撇撇嘴。這傢伙言下之意是自己去幾次他就去幾次，如果這時候只顧著自己玩，那麼待會法蘭西斯就會撐到身下人——也就是自己——已經射不出來的時候，才做完最後一輪。

某些時候，比如那些喝了點酒的假日夜晚，他其實也不排斥做到這種程度——不過他可沒有求他，這個蠢貨到底哪隻耳朵聽見他求他了！先不計較這個，問題在於， **昨晚就是這樣的時候** 。在半天之內連續這麼玩兩次，怎麼想都是監禁凌虐的作品才會出現的劇情。他是愛看沒錯，自己可不敢真的如此。

於是，他妥協了。雖然視線遮著，但亞瑟完全可以想像法蘭西斯在他張開五指將他的硬挺與自己的一同掌握時，一臉壞笑的那副嘴臉。

「哼呃—」不知道什麼時候加進來的第三指連同其他兩個一同揉按起要命的那一點，突如其來地逼他呻吟出聲。他把橫在眼上的手臂下移到嘴上，碧眸微瞋，果不其然對上了法國人那欠揍的笑意，明擺著一副「好孩子給你獎勵」的樣子。

「嗚嗯…」獎勵個屁，他手背按著雙唇想道。這樣他不還是會比這渾蛋快？這可不公平。想到這裡，他咬牙放開自己的下身，轉而專注於服務法蘭西斯，並在那雙鳶紫色的眼眸露出訝異的神色時，帶著點示威的意味望了回去。

事實上到了這個階段，不碰前端的感覺真是夠焦灼難耐的了。尤其是法蘭西斯意會到他的動機後，體內的攻勢又進一步增強，手臂下的叫聲完全抑制不住，模模糊糊地漏了出來。

「唔、嗚嗚…！嗯嗚—」過沒多久——對亞瑟來說也足夠漫長了——他終究還是先於法蘭西斯到達頂點。性器在沒有套弄的狀況下顫抖地射出濁液，啪嗒一聲全黏在跪伏在他上方的腹部。雙腿也分別在法蘭西斯身側無法克制地繃緊。

他的手沒有放開，法蘭西斯都以為自己的小兄弟要毀於高潮時不自覺用力的五指了。所幸亞瑟在意識完全空白時還留有那麼點淺意識克制自己的手，才不至於釀成慘劇。不過，這麼一嚇，環繞的指節又收緊得恰到好處，他這下子也洩在亞瑟的下腹，終究是誰也沒佔到便宜。

在這段短暫的時間內，兩人間只剩下粗喘聲，好像兩個人除了調順呼吸之外什麼也不會做似的。直到他們各自緩過氣，法國人才率先重新開始動作，而他身下的青年也隨即回過神來，順便制止了他。

「你還想摸到什麼時候？趕緊把自己弄硬了進來。」

「既然這麼急，不來幫我嗎？」

面對得寸進尺的對方，亞瑟絲毫沒有照著來的意思。他翻了個白眼，作勢要伸手推開這個男人。「不做拉倒，你不快點我要吃早餐了。」

「哥哥我可以餵你好吃的——」

面對法蘭西斯未完的話語和豐富的擠眉弄眼，他的表情一點波動也沒有。「行啊，你如果要餵我吃熱狗蛋，我一定好好細嚼慢嚥吞下去的。」

「你可真忍心。」放棄拐對方幫自己服務的法國人認分地撫弄起自己的性器，嘛，反正看著眼前的春色無邊，要硬起來也不是什麼難事。「你這張嘴太壞了，就多餓一會吧，要先餵飽下面那張可正合我意。」

* * *

04

「哈啊—啊、啊啊！」

雖然亞瑟摀著嘴強忍的樣子也很迷人，不過這次法蘭西斯更想聽他毫無遮掩的聲音。於是他們就成了現在這副姿勢——英國人只有小腿在床上，兩手被在後頭長跪的法蘭西斯拉著，整個上半身就這樣懸在半空中隨動作晃。四隻手全用在建構這個姿勢上了，他懸著的性器卻連磨蹭床單解癮都做不到，只能在那兒無助地滲著前列腺液。

兩個人都已經逼近高潮，亞瑟本來就偏高的聲線已經有逼近尖叫的趨勢。平時凌厲的雙眼現在溢滿了生理性的淚水，本來精明的思緒幾乎全被情潮淹沒，能四處奔走的腿也被弄得使不上力。他不知道該如何呼吸了，一次次自下半身湧上來的快意實在太過龐大，逼得大腦連連當機。

就算這其中有幾個瞬間他意識清明，他也不會對法蘭西斯討饒的。這種逼到極限的失控感和焦灼感他可受用得很，而且他也相信對方知道分寸，那也就省下了放下顏面的必要了。

「啊呃、啊啊、啊——」

亞瑟被操射的時候頸項不自覺地向上仰，仰到極限，然後整個人就像斷線娃娃一樣完全脫力。法蘭西斯順勢抓著他的手向後拉進懷裡，在收緊的內壁中自己也繳了械。接著，兩人就這樣的姿勢雙雙側倒在床單上。

「哪，早餐。」先翻身坐起的法國人伸手到床頭櫃將真的還熱騰騰的盤子端了過來，遞給蠕動著靠上枕頭、半坐半臥的男人。後者毫不客氣地接過去，以大屠殺的姿態開始消滅裡頭充滿了隱藏油脂的食物。

「待會走得到浴室嗎？」

「嘛，誰知道，等我吃完再說。」

「洗完再躺一下吧。」法蘭西斯建議道。噢，他大清早來這麼一齣當然是有他的盤算的。早上這麼來一次，亞瑟肯定大半天要待床上了。在床上能幹嘛？看書、刺繡、吃東西，反正總不是什麼耗熱量的事情。高熱量攝取，低熱量耗損，這可是增肥的基本原則。

只要自己再多準備些高熱量的食物，那幾天下來大概能稍微胖點吧。

* * *

05

「鬍子，你是不是得了早上發情的病？」

「你不也想做？怎麼能只怪哥哥我呢？」鳶紫色的眼眸無辜地眨著。

「你得把它當作是對你的恩賜，別得寸進尺了。」

* * *

06

忘記將滾床單消耗的鉅額熱量以及一早運動連帶提升的一日代謝量算進去的法蘭西斯，直到一周後，才發現了自己的錯誤。

TBC


End file.
